cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride to Victory!!
"Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride to Victory!!" is the third Cardfight!! Vanguard video game to be released on Nintendo 3DS. Contents *Includes all cards and events from the Legion Mate season and Vanguard G (excluding Touken Ranbu). *Players may choose 1 from 10 exclusive characters at the start the game, as well as change it during the storyline. *Players will be able to start the game using one of the available Trial Decks. New Functions *'Fastest Mode' - Cut the production and effect, it is a mode to raise the fight of speed to the fullest. *'Communication Competition' - Allow players to fight with National Players. New Characters Aki Narukami (VA: Yuto Suzuki) "It's show time." A boy with always unenergetic atmosphere. Although doesn't show much emotion at the surface, in Fight, you can catch a glimpse of his boiling heart!? Alice Amane (VA: Inori Minase) "Humm...? You want to fight with me...?" Always absent-minded, a girl with mysterious atmosphere. Though, in Fight, that girl challenges with an unimaginable high tension, far from her usual self. An Kusakabe (VA: Rumi Okubo) "I'll do my utmost best...!" The previous work's protagonist (Rin Kusakabe)'s little sister. A quieter person than Rin, but her heart is just as strong. Even in Fights, she strongly and flexibly aims for victory. Atsushi Tachibana (VA: Nobuyuki Hiyama) "I'm on full throttle today!" The previous work's protagonist (Kazuya Tachibana)'s little brother. A running headlong, hot-blooded boy. When Fighting, of course, the tension climaxes! Keisuke Izumi (VA: Yusuke Kobayashi) "All right, I am your opponent." A cool, without opening, and very careful boy. Even when Fighting, he calmly aims for victory. Kirara Hanashima (VA: Reina Ueda) "Let's have a fun fight!" A girl with fluffy atmosphere. With a friendly personality by being considerate about the opponent's well-being, she face her opponent is a Fight politely. Masato Hyuuga (VA: Mamoru Miyano) "My seriousness, I'll show it to you!" A bright and cheerful boy. A "cherishes friend more than others" type, even in a Fight, he fights together with his important card friends. Ryuto Hyoudou (VA: Noriaki Sugiyama) "I see it. The outcome of this game." Usually has a cool atmosphere, in Fight, his chuunibyou-ness is fully opened as he opens up a passionate fight, a little strange boy. Yui Sakura (VA: Yu Serizawa) "Yup! I feel great!" With a nature of always be there for people and an always smiling face, an energetic and bright girl. Always give her best in fights! Yukino Mizuki (VA: Rina Satō) "I don't expect you to hold back." With a leadership that pull people around, an intellectual girl. Even in Fights, alongside her card friends, no matter who is her opponent, she will not hesitate to face them. Original Trial Decks StV-OTD01.png|Maiden of Divine Strike StV-OTD02.png|Blessing of Angels StV-OTD03.png|Hellfire of Twin Dragons StV-OTD04.png|Tyrant of Explosive Advance StV-OTD05.png|Stealth Road of Shura StV-OTD06.png|Assassin of Dark Night StV-OTD07.png|Challenger of Fighting Machines StV-OTD08.png|Cradle of the Succubus StV-OTD09.png|Fast Running Super Warrior StV-OTD10.png|Great Performance of Fiendish Sword StV-OTD11.png|Invasion of Pirates StV-OTD12.png|Raid of Mutant Insects StV-OTD13.png|School of Mother Nature Video File:ニンテンドー3DS「カードファイト!! ヴァンガードＧ ストライド トゥ ビクトリー!!」PV|Japanese prewiew File:ニンテンドー3DS『カードファイト!! ヴァンガードＧ ストライド トゥ ビクトリー!!』TVCM|Japanese commercial Unlockables Insert one of these passwords to obtain its respective item.